


50 Rupees

by DoctorBane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was running low on rupees, and he knew people always kept their money in their jars. Link was sure nobody minded him taking their money, he was saving Hyrule after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Rupees

Link entered the house. Nobody home. Well, he didn’t particularly like talking to people anyway; he always let Navi do that for him. He was running low on rupees, and he knew people always kept their money in their jars. Link was sure nobody minded him taking their money, he was saving Hyrule after all. Well, apart from when he’d had to pay for all those masks for the weird happy guy in the mask shop, but then again that guy creeped him out, and Link didn’t have a great attention span anyway... Err, what was he thinking about again?  
Ah yes, he needed money so that he could buy more arrows. He could see a jar on a shelf near the ceiling of the house. He broke into a run, rolled, and smacked into the wall. The shelf wobbled, collapsed, and the jar fell and broke right next to him. And voila, wouldn’t you know it, a fifty rupee gem just happened to fall out of the shattered jar. Pleased with his endeavors, Link took the purple gem, and put it into his wallet. He went for the door, opened it, and left the house.

Luvio was walking home, despondent. He’s just been laid off from his job at the ranch, and there were no other vacancies in all of Castle Town. He’d even gone to ask the creepy guy in the mask shop if there was any work he could do, but he just said no, some kid was helping him out and he didn’t need any assistance. Luvio wasn’t sure how he could make ends meet – he was down to his last 50 rupees, and he knew that wasn’t going to last him long. Still, he thought as his house came into view, 50 rupees is better than none.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is an interesting idea, since the games don't usually call you out for smashing people's pottery and stealing their money so you can go buy a mask or whatever.


End file.
